prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Gambaro
"I want you to support my bid for top dog" Lucy Gambaro is a prisoner at Wentworth detention centre for Rape and assault. Lucy got nicknamed "Juice" and lost her tongue in season 5. Juice in series six lost her gang leader status and was mainly in Kosta's gang. Gambaro is portrayed by Sally Anne Upton Time at Wentworth Lucy was a big part of Bea's riot in episode 1 of season 3 "The Governor's Pleasure" when she and the help of a few other prisoners held Deputy Governor Vera hostage with a needle filled with blood infected with HEP C and help Bea out of the slot, Franky also seeks her help later to keep the other prisoners away from her, but when Lucy attempts to rape Sophie in the the showers Franky comes in and saves her, in a later episode Lucy threatens Doreen in the showers that she will give her and her baby HEP C and ends up getting Doreen hurt, Bea and Maxine bash her putting her in a wheelchair, in episode 11 season 3 Vera threatens to push Lucy down the stairs if she doesn't answer questions then accidentally loses her footing and accidentally lets go of Lucy's wheelchair so she falls down the stairs. When asked Lucy lies and blames Ferguson. During season 4, Juice and The Boys are unimpressed at Bea's lack of action regarding Ferguson. As Bea is telling Maxine of her plans to get Joan in the showers when she'll be unsupervised, Stella overhears and informs Lucy and her gang, leading to them raping Joan in a savage attack before Bea gets to her. This however led to Joan gaining the protection of Kaz Proctor and the Red Right Hand as they now see her as a victim. Gambaro also later attempts to rape Tasha, a new inmate which results in Tasha pushing the panic button in the showers. This, in turn, broadens the gap between Bea and Kaz who argue over the ethics of the panic button rule. Lucy attempts to rape the prisoner Iman Farah at Ferguson's suggestion, but Franky and Boomer save her. Lucy develops tooth decay and makes an appointment with the dentist. A nurse who has had sexual relations with the guard Jake is blackmailed by Ferguson into leaving Lucy (Juice) alone with Ferguson. Ferguson cuts Lucy's tongue out, probably in revenge for Juice and The Boys' gang rape of Joan in the previous season. Joan immediately becomes top dog after cutting out Lucy's tongue. Lucy is raced to the hospital at the end of episode 6 "Happy Birthday Vera" Vera receives a present in her office that she assumes is from Jake, but when she lifts the lid it is Lucy's tongue in the gift- wrapped box. This is the last appearance of Lucy in Season 5. In episode 6x01, after six episodes with no appearance, she is back from the hospital safe and sound, even though she won't be able to talk anymore. In episode 6x02, she takes part in the organisation and maintenance of the betting business for the illegal fights between prisoners in the laundry led by inmate Vicky Kosta. In episode 6x03, she appears almost always at the side of Kosta. She tries to warn her about the arrival of the guards when she is fighting against Kaz in the laundry, but she is not able, being tongueless. Before the fight between Ruby and Spike, she gives the latter an iron fist to hide under the glove. Everything at the beginning of season 6 suggests that Juice is not a gang leader anymore, but she has started being one of Vicky's henchmen. Notes * Gambaro actress Sally Ann Upton, never confirmed nor denied that she wasn't returning for season 7, it also could've been due to her busy filming schedule as she made numerous appearances on Neighbours during the timing of season 7 production. Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Rapists Category:Killers Category:2015 Arrivals Category:Lesbians Category:Gang Leader Category:J Block Category:Drug Dealers Category:Characters Category:2018 Departures